Killers (Book 1)
by one of plutos moons
Summary: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius has finally disposed of her twisted master, Arobynn Hamel, and is now free to run her sisterhood gang with Lysandra while she tries to save her cousin from a deadly fate. Rowan Whitethorn is facing enormous loss and gigantic pressure from his boss, Maeve, to hunt down a notorious killer, Celaena Sardothien. Will their fates intertwine? Modern day AU.


"Celaena Sardothien," Maeve, the head of the FBI declared as she threw the assassin's file on the table. Rowan almost laughed at the thinness of it but bit down on his tongue and opened it instead. He read it over and laughed aloud this time, unable to contain himself.

"What is this bullshit?" he showed it to Maeve, she waved it away, her eyes narrowed as if she had already assessed what Rowan was about to say. "This is all you have on the most notorious assassin around?"

"I'm putting my trust in you, as your boss, that you will find her." Maeve took a deep breath in before continuing, "Rowan, I know you're new around here but if you track down Celaena Sardothien your spot here will be permanent. Fame and glory awaits. All you need to do is capture one woman."

"One very dangerous woman who is a trained killer," Rowan corrected her, running a hand through his hair. Maeve looked at him expectantly. "I'm very sorry Ma'am but you need to give this case to someone else." Her smile turned into a straight line.

"Very well," she smoothed out her silk suit jacket and turned on her heel. A second before she exited the room she said, "think it over tonight. I'm sure Lyria can convince you otherwise." without looking over her shoulder.

Rowan braced his hands on the table before violently pushing the file to the floor and leaving the room.

* * *

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius wiped her twin blades on Arobynn Hamel's expensive clothes. For once she didn't think he would care. His blood pooled around her designer shoes but she barely noticed as she heaved a sigh. It was finally over. He was finally dead. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she stared at her dead master's cold face.

And muttered "Good riddance" before strutting out the door. The sun hit her face like a slap, she quickly put a pair of sunglasses on and peered at the pedestrians on the street. They acted like nothing changed, like only her world had just flipped.

The luxurious apartment Aelin bought before everything happened seemed so naive. She didn't know how a building could feel that way but it did. The furniture so hopeful, the closet still full of his neatly folded clothes, as if Sam would come back. Before she realized it a tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away when the doorbell rang. Aelin composed herself and opened the door.

"Lysandra," she said as pleasantly as possible, blocking the entrance.

"What ruffled you?" Lysandra asked, one hand on her hip the other holding her purse.

"Nothing. I'm fine" she said, touching her mascara to make sure it didn't roll down her face along with her tears.

"You were thinking about Sam again." The woman stated as she pushed past Aelin into the apartment. She didn't answer as the ex-courtesan called from the kitchen, "Is Arobynn dead yet?" Aelin bristled at her loud voice.

"You should scream it from the rooftops just in case his dogs didn't quite catch what you said." Aelin muttered before locking the door twice and following the young assassin to her kitchen. She found Lysandra rummaging through her wine cabinet, the women grabbed a bottle,

"Aha!" Lysandra sang, as she pulled a bottle of champagne out of Aelin's wine cabinet and started her search for wine glasses. Aelin read the card tied to the bottle with a lace string as she plopped into a chair.

 _"To my protegee, may I always have you. We can rule the world together, you and I._

 _Arobynn Hamel"_

Aelin's eyes widened a bit as she refused to let the words seep in. Lysandra set two glasses on the table and unscrewed the bottle. Aelin was so grateful to her friend for barely glancing at the note before handing it to Aelin, letting her decide what to do with it.

She wordlessly grabbed the note from Lysandra and walked the fireplace. Aelin let the card fall from her hands and into the fire, burning until nothing was left. She returned to the kitchen a moment later, ignoring Lysandra's sympathetic glance as she downed her glass.

"When's the jail break?" Lysandra asked, her dark red fingernails wrapping the clear glass.

"Soon. I have sources that tell me a prisoner is about to be moved to death row, thousands of people - including a few of my own - will be standing outside to object, creating a perfect distraction." Aelin grinned.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Lysandra asked, sipping from her glass. The assassin nodded.

An hour later Aelin dawned a short black sparkly dress that barely covered her ass, and dipped so low in the back that you could see the entirety of the tattoo which graced the assassin's back. Deep red heels matched satin lipstick and smokey eyeshadow brought out the gold sparks in Aelin's eyes. Lastly, her hair had been teased into perfect curls that playfully bounced as she walked.

Lysandra's look was similar; a white dress that was seemingly held up by magic and a pair of black heels. While Aelin's eyelids were coated in black Lysandra had opted for dark purple eyeshadow instead. Her lips painted a deep purple that brought out the green in her eyes.

A phone rang as they exited the apartment. Lysandra quickly opened her clutch and answered the call.

"Hey," She said. A muffled response Aelin couldn't hear and then a shriek from Lysandra. She closed the phone and looked at Aelin with the brightest smile she had ever seen from the ex-courtesan. "Wesley's going to be released from prison tomorrow!" Aelin grinned for her friend, even though her heart cracked a bit.

Wesley and Lysandra had been dating since forever. Aelin had set them up four years prior to that today, when she Lysandra was still a stripper and Wesley still worked for Arobynn. There now dead master had found out and had planted an armed robbery that led the investigators right to Wesley. He'd been sentenced to two years behind bars for the crime.

The same day he was convicted Lysandra had burst into the assassin's bedroom at the Guild and cried for hours. They had bonded deeply over losing a loved one and were attached at the hip after that. Aelin didn't remember the number of times she had offered to jailbreak Wesley like she was planning to with Aedion but Lysandra had refused, either because she was afraid of Arobynn or because Wesley asked her not to get in trouble.

"That's amazing Lys, I'm so happy for you." and she was, but her heart was still shattered by Sam's death and she didn't really want a reminder.

"Thanks. Now, for my last night as a free woman." Aelin smiled wickedly.


End file.
